Stellar Stone (Earth-5391)
| Relatives = Colonel Stone (father) | Universe = Earth-5391 | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Hank Chapman; Joe Maneely | First = Spaceman #1 | HistoryText = Stellar Stone resided on Earth-5391 a universe where advancements in space travel and exploration boomed in the late 20th Century. Her origins and background are unknown. By the year 2075 she was a member in the Space Sentinels peacekeeping force, a group devoted to intergalactic peace. There she was under the command of her father Colonel Stone and worked and fell in love with Captain Speed Carter, and the pair started a relationship. She also frequently worked with Lieutenant Crash Morgan and young cadet Johnny Day . Speed and Johnny frequently came to Stellar's rescue. The earliest recorded incident was when she was captured by renegade members of the Birdmen of Uranus. Defeating the Birdmen and freeing Stellar, Speed also rescued Captain Kondor, a dignitary from Uranus who came seeking membership in the United Planets. Stellar's dates with Speed were often interrupted by his duties to the Space Sentinels as well, such as when the Sun was being stolen by the Lizardmen , and when reanimated skeletons that were coming from the Ghoul Planet were raiding across the galaxy. When the Earth was being attacked from below the surface, Stellar joined Speed and Johnny on a mission to Earth's core where they discovered the Core People a race of mineral based beings that believed that they were being invaded by the human race due to mineral and oil extractions. Speed brokered a peace agreement with Nikka the leader of the Core People. This proved beneficial when the Saturnians made an invasion attempt on the Earth which was driven back with assistance from the Core People. Speed, Stellar and Johnny next tracked the evil Bems to an asteroid and found themselves captured. The Bem leader Bakka then ordered Speed to call off the Space Sentinels so they could escape. When Speed refused, Bakka used his Matter Converter to change Stellar into a Tigagator and Johnny into a Girafonkey and force them to fight to the death. Speed still refused and Bakka transformed him into a Elepheagle. Through his own will power Speed managed to maintain his human intelligence and led the Space Sentinels to the Bems before restoring himself and his friends to normal . While answering a distress signal on the planet Vega, Speed and Stellar were captured by the Vegans. They held Stellar hostage and demanded that Speed turn over a map of Earth's defences. Speed seemingly betrayed the Space Sentinels to free Stellar, but unknown to the Vegans he altered the map. When the Vegans ultimately betrayed Speed, he freed Stellar and the pair escaped just as the Vegans flew into the trap Speed set for them . Speed was next targeted by Comet and Bulka, a pair of spies who sought to infiltrate the Space Sentinels. To this end, they hypnotized Stellar, Johnny and Crash and all set them to try to kill Speed. When Speed survived the attacks he was taken prisoner instead. Bulka disguised himself to look like Speed, but Stellar -- able to tell the difference between her real lover and the impostor -- tricked Comet into shooting Bulka. When Speed attempted to subdue Comet, she committed suicide instead by jumping out the airlock . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}